


Innocent

by threewalls



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Fast Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-17
Updated: 2009-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Aki thought Shinjiro </cite>liked<cite> ramen.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent

Aki thought Shinjiro _liked_ ramen.

Ramen meant not having to buy a drink. He could drink the broth, even if everyone looked at him funny. Shinjiro always had the house special: cheap, filling and they loaded it up with vegetables. Fresh vegetables were expensive, and forget about meat.

Aki could afford not to think about what he was eating. Shit, if Aki found him in the week before a fight, Aki would order and not even eat it because the fucker was supposed to be dieting.

Aki didn't get it. He'd never had to get it, and that was good.


End file.
